The invention relates to an integrated current supply circuit having a sub-circuit with a lambda-like current-voltage curve.
A device of this kind has already been proposed in the German Patent application P26 38 086.9 of Karl-Ulrich Stein corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 825,146 filed Aug. 16, 1977, and incorporated herein by reference, in which a sub-circuit is described which possesses a lambda-like current-voltage curve. This sub-circuit is designed as a dipole whose terminals correspond to the end-side terminals of the series circuit. This dipole, in series with the capacitor, is connected to an AC voltage source, and the terminals of the capacitor simultaneously form a circuit output which leads to a circuit to be supplied with DC.